Cochlear implant systems commonly comprise external and implanted components. The external components usually include a battery powered processor for receiving sounds that are converted into coded electrical signals transmitted to the implanted components of the system. The coded electrical signals are further processed within the implanted components and transmitted to an implanted cochlear electrode where they stimulate the cochlear nerve to produce sensations representative of the sounds received by the external processor.
The external portion of a cochlear implant system is commonly secured by a fixation device to the belt or other clothing of the system user. Such fixation devices range from pins such as safety or diaper pins that pierce the clothing of the system user, to clips that releasably support and secure the external processor to a belt of the system user. Examples of fixation devices that may be used for such purposes are described and illustrated in United States Patent Application Publications 2005/0263549 and 2003/0110595, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,317, which are incorporated herein by this reference, to list just few. Also, the FREEDOM Babyworn Accessory Pack from Cochlear Limited includes a plastic retention case for an external speech processor of a cochlear implant system that is attachable by hooks to either a safety pin or an alligator clip fixation device that, in turn, is attachable to the clothing or belt of a system user.
It is important to note that the foregoing fixation devices are designed to support a single size speech processor and do not include protection for the associated control panel of the processor against accidental actuation or the cable of the processor and do not allow for replacement of the battery pack of the processor while attached to the fixation device. Also, the fixation devices that incorporate safety pins are difficult or impossible to attach to a safety pin if the safety pin has first been attached to the clothing of the system user.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved fixation devices that are capable of supporting the speech processors of cochlear implant systems while protecting the control panels and cables of different size speech processors having replaceable battery packs and which may be easily secured to a safety pin already attached to the clothing of the system user. The present invention satisfies each of the foregoing needs.